


Scary Clothes

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Humor, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecilos dorkiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Clothes

“Carlos, when on Earth would you ever wear something like THIS?”

Carlos looked up and nearly spat out his drink when he saw Cecil standing in the doorway. The Voice was wearing Carlos’ boxers with pictures of the moon printed on them and nothing else. “Cecil..?”

“Why would you have something so fake on your body?” Cecil asked, gesturing to the boxers.

Carlos bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing, trying to come up with an answer. “As a costume?”

“Hmph! A scary costume…” Cecil muttered.

“Very,” Carlos agreed. “So maybe you should take them off and come over here.”

Cecil blinked and looked at Carlos blankly for a moment. He perked up when it clicked and he giggled as he placed a hand over his face, struggling to control himself. “Carlos!”


End file.
